The New Girl
by ShipLikeFangirls
Summary: After the Gehenna Gate incident the school gets a new student in both True Cross Academy and the cram school. Who is she and why did she join? (Excuse my Crappy description please) (-(I)-)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. I take no credit.**

 **WARNING:** I may use improper grammar from time to time. I may also spell things wrong so _**please**_ don't leave rude comments about it.

(^-^)

(*^*)

(°c°)

Wednesday's POV

I was in Mephistos office. I was in the process of becoming a student at True Cross Academy and the cram school. 'Yes' I think to myself. I look over at my sister who is sitting next to me. She is only joining the Academy not the cram school. "Ok! You are both official students of True Cross Academy. Wednesday you are also a cram student!" Mephisto says with an existed tone. "Wednesday you will be in the same dorm as Rin and Yukio Okumura. Trinity you are staying in a normal dorm." The head master Mephisto says. "Try and keep the wings a secret. "he says with a sigh. "We will." I and my sister say in unison.

Rin's POV

"Rin! Wake up!" Kuro yells. "Just five more minutes." I replayed half asleep. "Yukio says there is going to be a new student at the cram school and one at the just True Cross Academy!" Kuro yells louder then before. "Ahhh! Really! "I yell after bolting up right."Yep." Kuro says and bounces down the hall.

Yukio's POV

I get a call from Mephisto telling me I have a new student. He gives me the details. "Kuro go tell Rin he will have a new class mate." I say. "Ok!" Kuro replies then runs full speed down the hall.

 **~~~~time skip first day of school~~~**

General POV

Wednesday walks in the room and takes a seat on a table top. Not long after Yukio walks in with Rin close behind him.

(^,-)

( • )

(*-*)

 **Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist. I take no credit.**

 **WARNING:** I may use improper grammar from time to time. I may also spell things wrong. So _**please**_ dont leave rude comments about it.

(*^*)

(0-0)

(^,-)

Rin's POV

I get up becuse it is the first day back to school after the Gehenna Gate incident. I walk down stairs to get breakfast. I notice a couple of site cases by the door. "Yukio why are there suite cases by the door. " I say. "I haven't the slightest idea." Be says not looking at me. " yes you do you four eyed mole face!" I yell. "What did you call me!? And I told you I have no idea!" He yells even louder back.

~~~~ **Time skip entering the class~~~**

As soon as I walk in the door I see a curly haired girl sitting on my table. "You must be the new girl." I say to her. "Yep you got that right. My name is Wednesday and I am the daughter of Lucifer the fallen angel." She says with a smirk. "Well how do we know you are telling the truth!" Bon yells or Ryuji wich ever you want to call him. "If you got a question just ask." She says with a death glare. "Fine prove it!" Bon yells. She snaps her fingers and out can a pair of night black wings with a hint of red. Then she reaches into her bookbag and pulls out a huge black Scythe that lookd like glass. Not long after a few shadows got a hold off Bon and made him punch himself. "See I told you. I would also lay off the hatred I feed off of negative emotions for power." She says with a laugh. I am completely stunned.

Wednesday's POV

I saw Rins face after all of this. He looked like I had just made a unicorn out of thin air. (*○*) ←his face. I snapped and my wings went back into tattoos. I putmy scythe in my bookbag and let Bon go. "Earth to Rin!" I yell waving a hand in his face. "Oh sorry." He said. 'This is going to be a long year.' I think to my self.

 **~~~~~Time skip end of school~~~~~**

Me and my sister where sitting at a table. I told her about the whole day. "Hey you know it cant be that bad I mean you get to share a dorm with Rin Okumura!" She yells. "SSSSHHHH!" I hiss. My sister has a huge crush on Rin. She was blushing so much (^/^). "* **shigh*** Your hopeless." I say. "I am not hopeless. You are you dont even act like a girl!" She yells. "Bye see you next week!" I yell then shadow travel to the dorm. **(In case you where wondering shadow travel is using shadows to get around. It only takes seconds to get to your destination.)** I got right to the door then opened it. I grabbed my suite cases and went to pick a room. I got to a nice one only two doors down from the boys room. I unpacked and went down stairs. I let my wings out it is uncomfortable for me I dont now how my sister does it. In case you where wondering my sister is a year younger than me. She is a half sister. You can guess wich parent we have in common. I walk to the cafeteria. "Hey Ukobach can I get some food." I say as nice as possible. He hops on the counter and nodes telling me yes. He is an old friend he came to my house when Rin trespassed in his kitchen. He comes back a few minutes later with a bowl of noodles. "Thanks." I say. 'No problem' he tells me with the demon to demon telepathy. " what are you doing here!?" Rin yells with a dramatic fall. "This is my dorm you idiot!" I yell. "Welcome Wednesday." Yukio says.

Rin's POV

"Welcome Wednesday." Yukio says. I pull my self off the floor. "So you are staying here. I see." I say with an attitude. I regretted that becuse she gave me an evil 'death glare'. *Gulp* she noticed I swallowed hard. She fell on the floor laughing. "Wow. I cant believe... that scared you. I mean it works my sister... but you... HA!" She got out between laughs. She finally stoped laughing and wiped the tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "You have a sister?" I say. " yah but she only gos to yhe Academy not the cram school." She says. "Does she have short red har and a tattoo of dark purple wings?" I say "Yah thats her." She says. "Does she have the same powers?" Yukio asks. "No not realy. She has the wings. She can bring the negative emotions in people out. You notice how I have pointed ears. Well she has sharp teeth." Wednesday says. "Oh. I get it. She is younger than you. She is also the second daughter of Lucifer. That means she has less power than you. Am I right?" Yukio says. "Yes you are correct." Wednesday says.

(^ )3^)

(^/^)

( + )

 _hope you like it my Blue Exorcist fangirls and fanboys._

 _Till next time!_

 _(^,-)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I don't own Blue Exorcist. I take no credit.**

 **WARNING:** I may use improper grammar from time to time. I may also spell things wrong. So _**please**_ dont leave rude comments about it.

(-_-)

(0-0)

(*^-^*)

Trinity's POV

I was at my sisters dorm. I wip out a bunch of tools to pick lock the door.

I figit and get it open in no time. "She's in for it" I whisper with a smirk. I look around for her and find her door. I open it snd pull out a red Sharpie. I scribbled all over her face. I notice a cat come up behind me. "Hey Kuro. Dont tell her I did it I want to see her reaction. I think she will flip at Rin. That or hunt me down." I whisper. 'Ok if Rin gets hurt I will tell her it was you.' Kuro tells me. I nod and leave.

~ **Time skip Wednesday wakes up~**

 **Wednesday's POV**

I wake up to an alarm clock blasting the radio. I go to take a bath and realise my face is covered in red Sharpie. "AAHH! I cant go to school like this!" I say yelling as loud as possible can. "What?" Rin says after running here. "You know what pyro!" I yell. I turn to face him and he starts laughing so hard he can't breathe. I 'death glare' him. He stops as soon as he sees me glaring at him. "I will get you back for this. I swear I will!" I say as threatening as possible.

~~ **Time skip entering the class~~~**

I walk in the class room with the Sharpie still on my face. I see Bon holding his breath trying not to laugh. I quickly 'death glare' him. That didn't work. I pull out my Scythe and put it to his neck. "I will kill you if you laugh!" I yell. "Wednesday put the Scythe away it's time for class." Yukio says as if didn't just threaten to kill one of his students. I go and sit with a sigh of defeat. (^ )3^) "lets get started." Yukio says. "Can anyone tell me what Gehenna is?" He asks. My hand shoots up as fast I can get it to. He points towards me. "There are two words Gehenna and Assiah. We live in Assiah. The demons live in Gehenna. Therefore Gehenna is the demon relm/world." I answer proudly.

General POV

The door add alings open with a crash. Then a book gos flying and hits Wednesday in the face. "Outside now." The girl that Wednesday leaves.

Wednesday's POV

My sister barges into the classroom and throws a book at my face and hits me with the side binding. She yells at me to come ouside with her so I do. "I am going to kill you right here and now!" I yell. I pull out my Scythe and at the same time she pulls out a set of white and purple throwing knives. "Bring it!" She yells. I realax and ask her what she wants. "Ok so I was at my table for breakfast and I notice a small figure in the corner of my room. I noticed it was not speaking or breathing. So I asked it a few questions and it said something about dad." She says. "Please continue. " I say for I am interested. "It said he was looking for you." Trinity says scared half to death.

Rin's POV

I put my ear on the door trying to listen to there conversation. I hear them talk about their dad. Wednesday comes back in a horable mood. "You ok?" I say. All she does is 'death glare' me. So I back off. Whats her problem. I think it has something to do with her dad.

(0,0)

(#-#)

(8,8)

 _Hope you like it. Till next time my Otukas (anime fans)_

 _(0,-)_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Exorcist.

 _ **WARNING:**_ I may use improper grammar from time to time. I may also spell things wrong so _ **please**_ don't leave rude comments about it.

(0_0)

(^_^)

($-$)

Wednesday's POV

I wake up and go to the kitchen to get food. I end up falling down a few stars from sleepiness. After devouring my breakfast I leave to go to school. After a few hours it was time for lunch. "Hey sis!" My sister yells giggling. She runs right smack into me. "AAAAAHHHHHH GET OFF OF ME! I AM TRYING TO GET TO MY TABLE TO EAT!" I yell. She just gives me a pouty face and gets up. We go and sit at the table and she starts goin on about some boy in her class. I couldn't care less for gossip if I tried. After lunch I leave to get back to school.

~~~~Time skip end of finnal class~~~~

I look over to see a sleeping Rin.

*** Evil Smirk *** I can get payback. I pull out a pack off fake rainbow and unicorn tattoos. I found on the ground yesterday I have been waiting for this. I apply them to his face. 'Man he is a heavy sleeper' I think to my self. The bell rings and he wakes up and runs to a door to get to the cram school. I follow behind him trying not to laugh my arse (ass) off.

~~~Time skip end off cram school~~~

"Rin and Wednesday you are coming with me to go on a mission with me." Yukio says. This is my chance to show my skills. I say to my self.

~~~~~Time skip Mission starts~~~~~

Rin's POV

I noticed Wednesday was trying not to laugh at something. Man whats so funny? Did I do something? I will find out sooner or later. Yukio explained that we will be killing some demons on the border of the school.

Wednesday's POV

I was on the far side of the school where no one ever is so I let my wings out and go scouting. I spot a mid level demon trying to get in so I pick a fight with it. I whip out my Scythe and slash it a few times. "Man you dont put up much of a fight" I say with a disappointed sigh. After my battle I get into a few more fights with lower class demons. By then the mission was over. We go back to the dorm. I use my key and walk in the door. "Hey Wednesday!" I hear a girl yell. **facepalm** grate my sisters here. "How did you get in?" I say. "Through the door duh. I pick locked it by the way." She says happy with her self. "You want some food?" I say. She nods telling me yes. We get to the kitchen.*snap* and my wings come out. My sister does the same thing. Rin walks into the kitchen with Yukio and sees my sister and Rin jumps but Yukio just walks around him. Wow he is not even fazed by this. "So you are Wednesdays sister."Rin says. She bushes and nods as to tell him yes. We all get to know each other.

(T^T)

(O-o)

(X-X)

 _Sorry about the late update. I had major writers block and had_ ton _s of home wotk. I would_ _ **love**_ _some fan art._

 _As as always till next time my Otukas_

 _(O,-)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok so this is finally going to pick up in pace. The story will progress faster then it is now._

 _Wednesday: get on with the story._

 _FINE! Enjoy! Pig for good luck_

 _(_ ￣ _(●●)_ ￣ _)_

 _(_ ￣ _(●●)_ ￣ _)_

 _(_ ￣ _(●●)_ ￣ _)_

 _Wednesday's POV_

 _I was just iching to get in a fight with someone._ It has been so boring lately. One tiny fight and I would be satisfied. I know! I will start one with my sister! No I would end up herting her bad. She does have healing but I would never here the end of it from mom. *evil smirk* I know I will pick a fight with Rin. I stomp my feet wile I walk tawords him. "RIN I WANT TO FIGHT YOU TO SEE WHO IS STRONGER!" I yell as loud as I possibly can. All he does is grin and say "Tomorrow after school at the abandoned part of town so we can go all out."

* *****Time skip the next morning*****

(Still Wednesday's POV)

I was ready to fight him. I had just one minute till' the bell rang. RRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG! the bell go's off and I rush to our fighting place. I had been there for about ten minutes before Rin arrived with our cram school friends along with Yukio and Miss Kirigakure who was sober for once. A crowd never bothered me. Just more people to see me kick Rins arse.

Rin's POV

I brought a crowd along to try and freak her out. My efforts failed. She just smirked and looked at me. Man am I nervous. Wait! She should be scared of me. I will beat her. "lets fight!" I yell

General POV

Wednesday exepted Rins sighn to begin the fight. With a snap and a woosh Wednesday had wings and a scythe. A big flash of blue and Rin had his sword out. Neither wanting to make the first move walked in a circle. Then Rin lunged at Wednesday with a slice he hit her or so he thought. He noticed she was gone. He felt a sharp pain in the back or his neck and went almost completely numb. "I have it a few vital pressure points wile you tryex to get me. Dont worry after about five minutes you will regain feeling." Wednesday said with a smirk. Then she had her shadows grab his feet and flip him. Flying down she hovered in front of Rins face. "Ready to give up yet?" She says. "Never!" Rin yells. His face was turning purple from being upsidedown. "Ok." She said with a with blank expression. After letting him go he hit the ground with a thud. His vision went black and then his body went limp.

(￣(●●)￣)

(￣(●●)￣)

(￣(●●)￣)

 _Cliffhanger! I hate them my self so I would torture you guys with it. Well I wish for feedback._

 _Rin: you made me seem weak!_

 _Wednesday:no she made me stronger then you. Well I am better in every way so its only natural I would beat you._

 _Me: will you shut up! Way to ruin a perfect cliffhanger. So stop your bickering._

 _Wednesday and Rin: Baka! (Idiot)_

 _Me: what did you call me!? Never minde that. So hope it is to your liking._

 _ **Pigs for good luck!**_

 _ **(**_ _ **(●●)**_ _ **) (**_ _ **(●●)**_ _ **) (**_ _ **(●●)**_ _ **)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Time to dust off the fanfic and write a new chapter. Man I am a horable author.**

 **Wednesday: I know you are!**

 **Shut it Wednesday.**

 **(A/N this is a story for my sister Wednesday and she realy said that to me.)**

Rins POV

DAM! I lost to her. Wait why cant I see? Am I dead? No I can feel my heart beat so I am alive. So help me when I wake up I will kill her. Okay. Force yourself awake.

"Rin! Rin!" Yelled a voice.

"Is he okay?!" Said another.

I opened my eyes letting them adjust to the light.

"RIN! Thank god!" Said Shiemi.

"Tch." Wednesday kicked her toung.

Man she beat me why is she in such a bad mood? I must beat her next time! I swear! How did she beat me anyway?

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **"** _I hit some vital pressure points wile you attacked me." Wednesday said._

 **~~~~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~~~~**

Oh so thats how.

"Man." I mumble

"You mad I beat you." Wednesday said with a satisfied smirk.

"Like hell I am!" I scream.

As the day draged on my mood got better as I cam up with the perfect revenge plan. She will never know what hit her. I think with an evil smirk.

 **Sorry for the chapter being short I didnt have alot of time but I promise I will have a chapter up tomorrow because my school gets out at 12 so I have lots of time! My str**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ahhhh! Sorry I haven't updated in a billion years! Man I am a horable writer. So here is the new chapter!**

 **Wednesday's POV**

Man whats his problem. I beat him. I swear if he trys to get reveng I will personally skin him from the ankles up. I feel my phone buzz in my pocket

 **Seid ihr das Essen?**

 **Nein, wir sind der Jäger** _ **!**_

My ringtone starts blasting.

 **(A/N I snuck in a SNK/AOT reference in there it was bound to happen)**

I let out an exaggerated sigh. It was my sister Trinity.

"What do you want?"

"Oh nothing realy I thought I would tell you Rin is plotting revenge. He asked me to help." She says.

'That little brat' I think to my self.

"Thanks."

"One more thing sis. Finnish Fullmetal Alchemist so I can fangirl with you." She says

CLICK. I hang up.

"Wow." I say

I rub my temples. 'Well I guess it's time to skin him alive' I think to myself and walk off.

 **Time skip (that night)**

I got back to the dorm I opened the door to see what Rin with an evil smirk on his face. I know he is up to something now. I kick the door with a little to much force. It comes off the frame. I storm up to Rin and grab him by the tail ans flip him on his face. "I'll skin you later." I say just loud enough for him to hear. He gave a little gasp. That made me as smirk.

 **Rin's POV**

I pull out my phone and call Trin **(A/N Ha I got to lazy to write my own name. From now on. I will mostly say Trin. )** "Hey Rin what do you want?" She says. "Can you help me set up my revenge plot?" "No." She replied with no emotion. "Why not?" I ask. "Because I want to live. I recommend if you wish to live you should stop you revenge plan." She replies. "Dam" I mumble.

 **(^-^)**

 **Me: hope you like the chapter.**

 **Alexis: *facepalm* stop yelling!**

 **Me: Never! *runs off***

 **Alexis: The baka over here does nit own Blue Exorcist or any animes used durring this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Got major writers block dont expect to much this chapter!**

 **No POV**

Rin had finally given up on revenge. He was getting dinner when the door came open with a loud *Bang*. Trinity walked right in not even asking. She turned the corner and looked right at Rin and said "Which room is Wednesday's room." Rin pointed then Trinity made a dash for her door. *crack* Trinity had kicked Wednesday's door and started to yell "EMERGENCY! ALEXIS IS COMING TO VISIT TODAY!" Wednesday's face became one of excitement and fear in one. "WHEN!?" she yelled. "SHE WILL BE AT YOUR DORM IN TEN MINUTES! " Trinity yelled. The two girls prepared the dorm and soon there was a nock at the door and a "Girls let me in!" From the other side. The two girls hid around the corner and started to whisper "is it her." "I think so" with that Wednesday put on her best non frightened face and opened the door.

 **Wednesday's POV**

My sister kicked my door open and informed me of our visitor. I was excited and extremely terrified. We fixed up the dorm when there was a nock at the door. I intently hid. Trinity made me answer the door. I opened it and was tackled by a girl with bright pink hair. "LONG TIME NO SEE!" she yelled. "Hey Alexis." I replied. She proceeded to takle my sister. The two started to yell about random stuff. I mentally facepalmed. 'Ho _w do I end up with crazy people? '_ I thought to my self.

 **(○/_\○)**

 **Yah I finaly updated. Next chapter is kind of a filler but will have important stuff to the plot in it. Hope you like**

 **(/○_\\\\\\)**

 **(="^.^"=)**

 **((○)))**

 **(○/_\○)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The photo is their friend alexis.**

 **Wednesday's POV**

My friend Alexis decided to visit. She started the hello with yelling and tackling. After her and my sister had cooled down we left the dorm to get lunch. We got to a small cafe and ordered. "So Alexis how is life without us?" I asked with dramatic hand jesters. She gave me a grin and said "Well good. But it gets lonely." Mt sister made a pouty face then said "Awwwww. Is that why we dont talk often anymore? " Alexis and both let out a wholehearted laough. After a few hours Alexis went home leaving me at my house. I was deep in thought. I remembered my sis refering yo a shadow looking for me. Just as I went deeper into thought my phone whent of. "WEDNESDAY! I NEED YOU TO LEAVE THE SCHOOL AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" My sisters voice came balsating through the phone speeker. "Why?" I ask utterly confused. She replies frantically with a "DAD IS TRYING TO FIND YOU! MY WHOLE DORM WAS RUMMAGED THROUGH!" A sighed then asked "Hoe do you know dad did it?" I could almost hear her snap through the phone. "THERE WAS A NOTE SAYING HE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU PLACED ON MY BED!" I clicked my teeth then said "So the note said dad was looking for me?" She groaned then said "Yes that and he wanted me to tell him your location. I am not going to tell him. That guy is a total arse." I sighed then ended the call.


End file.
